Christmas Miracle
by DaX0315
Summary: Connor has a nightmare where Ava kills herself in 5x01, but wakes up on Christmas Day where it never happened all. Rhekker


**_This is my way of fixing Ava and Rhekker cause the writers suck!_**

**_Also, Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

_"Give me an hour to get to O'Hare. One hour. You'll never see me again."_

_"No."_

_"I did it for you."_

_"Ava, come on."_

_"We could have been so happy." She walked closer to him. "You ruined it all. You really are an ungrateful prick." A crazy look appeared on her face as she sliced her throat with the scalpel._

_"No! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!" Connor cried out as he quickly grabbed ahold of her body as she her legs gave out and fell to the floor, bleeding out._

* * *

Connor quickly sat up widen his eyes and started to breathe heavily. His face was covered in sweat. He quickly made aware of his surroundings.

He wasn't in his bedroom, in his condo; he was laying on a king-sized memory foamed bed, in a large unfamiliar bedroom.

He quickly scanned the bedroom and till his eyes landed a black alarm clock on the nightstand that read, _9:48 AM 12/25/19 _in bright red LED light.

Next to the nightstand was a doorway to a connected bathroom.

He threw the covers off of his body, realizing that he's wearing a navy-blue t-shirt and black Adidas sweatpants. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the faucet. He quickly splashes cold water on his face seven times before turning it off. He places the palms of his hands on the counter while taking a few deep breaths in. He stares down below the sink as water drips from his skin, calming down his mind after waking up from that nightmare.

Slowly lifting his face to look at himself in the mirror, he finally takes notice of the bathroom he was in.

The bathroom was white, modern and large. It had two sinks with a large mirror, had both a large marble bathtub and a walk-in shower cabin. The floor had a brown tile design.

He was standing in front of the right sink, the closest one to the door and saw there were many male products on the sink. The same male products he uses.

He looked over to the other sink and saw there were more products, and they were meant for women.

He picks up a grey face towel hanging on the towel rack to dry his shaved-face and the sweat on his broad neck.

He walks out of the bedroom and notices there are a couple of picture frames sitting on a Philippe Black 6 Drawer Dresser. Approaching closer to the dresser to gets a better look at the picture frames, he widens his eyes at who was in the photographs.

It was him and Ava.

Pictures the two of them smiling at Med, a formal picture of them, a picture of him wearing a black tuxedo and her in lace spaghetti strap floral appliqued beated a-line wedding dress.

Pictures of two unfamiliar babies, one boy and one girl.

The second he lay his eyes on the photograph, he clenches his head with his left hand at the sudden pain.

* * *

_"Connor! Put me down!" Ava laughed being lifted off the ground._

* * *

_"You're the only one I want do this surgery with. We're the best team here at Med." Ava places her left hand on his right wrist as he holds onto a tablet._

* * *

_"Connor, look! They have your eyes!" Ava smiles at the two babies snuggling up in their arms._

* * *

_"I'm glad we don't have problems like the others, Connor." Ava sighs holding onto his right arm as they were walking out of Med._

* * *

His mind goes fuzzy as he gets flashes of different memories involving him and Ava.

"What's going on? How come I don't recall any of these memories happening in real life?" He rubs his eyes as the pain fades away and looks at the mirror. "Well, I'm not gonna find out by just standing here like I'm someone who just had a drunken hook up...

...At least, it feels like I didn't." He ran a hand through his messed-up hair before fixing it and exiting the bedroom.

Outside the bedroom, he sees that he's in a big house. Not as big as the house he grew up in at Lakeshore. He could tell that he was in a large modern house, based on the rich interior designs. Parts of the household had a wooden accent decor that produced a cozy atmosphere. Colors such as white, beige, grey and black. There plants in many places, as well as paintings. It was very elegant.

Walking down the steel-wooden staircase, he could smell something good in the air. It was the smell of fresh coffee beans covering the entire house. Once he finally reaches the ground floor, he follows the scent to his right, entering a large kitchen and sees a short-haired blonde woman wearing a white silk robe pouring the freshly made coffee pot into two mugs. In one mug, she adds vanilla syrup.

Feeling like he was stalker, decided to finally speak up. "Morning." Connor shyly called out.

The woman turns around, revealing to be Ava.

The exact second Ava around, Connor gets another headache, causing even more memories to appear in his brain.

* * *

_"Excuse me, Dr. Rhodes. Ralph Ballard, you got a minute?" A tall older looking grey-haired man, wearing a dark-greyed suit stopped Connor after he walked out of the Cronin twins' room._

_Connor motioned his head, agreeing to talk to him. He walked him into an empty interview room, further down the PICU._

_Connor listened to Mr. Ballard as he praised Connor's performance and knowledge during surgery from both outside and inside the OR. He did some research on him and found out that he was Dr. Downey's star pupil and the cases he worked on. And expressed how he was what he was looking for in the Attending position for their cardiothoracic program at the Mayo Clinic._

_Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was getting an offer to be an Attending, at one of the best hospitals in the country, a huge step up his career, something he knew would have made Downey proud of him. _

_Right before he could open his mouth, a blonde-haired woman's face appeared in his mind._

_Thinking about it some more, he gave a timid smile. _

_"I really do appreciate the offer, Mr. Ballard. I really do. But I'm going to have to pass on the offer."_

_Mr. Ballard slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "May I ask why?"_

_"If this was offered to me a year ago, I would have taken it without hesitation. But I'm a different person now compared to how I was before."_

_"Could you elaborate on that?"_

_"The reason why I don't want to leave Chicago is because this is my home. The people at Med have become my family, and there's a woman whom I never thought I would end up falling in love with. It just happened, and I messed up my first chance with her and I still end up messing up my chances with her since then, mostly by doing something stupid. I'm not sure if she feels the same way as I do for her. But I think I'm gonna keep trying to see if I have a chance. Or at least, see if she cares about me enough on wanting to stay in Chicago." Connor smiled._

_"I understand. Home is where the heart is." Mr. Ballard nodded._

_"But, if you really want someone from Med for the Attending position at Mayo, then I would highly recommend Dr. Ava Bekker for the position."_

_"Dr. Bekker? Yes, she was that blonde surgeon who was also part of the surgery. I heard about her. Great things."_

_"That's right. She's Dr. Jaffrey's star pupil. She is a first-rate surgeon. She is literally the best cardiothoracic here at Med, since Dr. Downey passed away. There are times where she's better than me, and we often butt heads with one another to prove which one is the better heart surgeon and fight for our patients. The surgery could have still been a success if I didn't intervene. I trust her as a partner whenever performing a surgery. If anyone deserves to be an Attending at any big hospitals in the world with a CT program, it would have to be, Dr. Bekker. There is literally no one like her in the entire world." Connor had a sincere look on his face talking about her._

* * *

_Connor was waiting outside of the ED staff only entrance for the valet to bring his car._

_He looks back at the hospital, wondering if Ava accepted the Mr. Ballard's offer to the Mayo Clinic._

_"If she says yes, then I know she doesn't feel the same way as I do." Connor sighed as he looked up at the starry-less night sky. _

_He looked back down when he saw car headlights growing brighter. It was his Porsche. Connor walked towards the driver side as the valet turned the engine off, got out of the car, and gave him back his keys._

_"Thanks." Connor thanked the valet as he walked away. _

_He opened the car door and tossed his bag inside the passenger side. Right when he was about to get in his car,_

_"Connor, wait!" A familiar voice called out to him._

_He looked up and saw Ava wearing her coat and backpack on one side as she quickly ran towards his car._

_"Ava." He closed his car door and walked towards her. "Hey, what's up?"_

_"The Attending position at the Mayo Clinic, you declined the offer and told him to give it to me?" She was speechless._

_"Yeah...I did." He spoke softly._

_"He told me the reason why you declined the offer."_

_"He did?"_

_"I asked him why you turned down the job and he told me everything you said."_

_"He did?"_

_She nodded. "About you being in love with a woman here in Chicago and recommending me for the position." She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear as she looked down at the ground._

_"Did you accept the job?" He asked her._

_Ava looked back up at his face, locking eyes with him. "I'm not the same woman I was when I first came to Chicago. Ever since I went to med school, all I wanted was to climb the ladder and be the best CT surgeon in the world. But, never in a million years, I would ever think I would end up putting a pause on that dream and focus on something else that was more important than that." She took a few steps towards him. "I turned down the offer once he told me the reason why you wanted to stay in Chicago."_

_"And?" He urged her to continue, feeling his heart beating faster at her words and actions._

_Ava's lips curved into a grin, "I told him the same thing you told him."_

_Connor couldn't speak, his body just moved on its own._

_He leaned forward, cupped her small face in his large right hand and closed the gap between their lips. She eagerly responded back._

_They went back his place._

* * *

_Four weeks later, Ava finds out that she's pregnant._

* * *

_Happy memories of them working together at Med, spending time together throughout her pregnancy, moving in together._

* * *

_In the hospital room, Ava gives birth to two healthy twins._

_In Ava's arms, she's holding their eldest child, a girl whom they decided to name, Charlotte._

_In Connor's arms, he's holding their youngest child, a boy whom they decided to name, Jerry._

_The twins inherited their mother's hair and their father's eyes._

_Also, the same day, Connor proposes to Ava, and she tearfully accepts._

* * *

_Memories of their wedding day and honeymoon._

* * *

"Ugh!" Connor rubs his forehead as the memories all come rushing at him at once.

New ones coming in filling in the void, while the old memories he thought were real were all disappearing.

Including the one where Ava cuts her throat.

"Honey, are you alright?" Ava walks over to him in concern.

"Yeah...I think so. It feels like I just woke up from a very long nightmare." He rubs his right temple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Maybe it's because of the Christmas party we went to last night. You did drink some of Dr. Sexton's bad homemade eggnog. I mean, not only were there people stuck in the bathroom all night, but there were people leaving with migraines." She places a comforting hand on Connor's face with her right hand.

"It's possible." Connor leaning into her touch, now recalling that memory.

"Here, maybe your favorite vanilla latte can make the pain go away." She chuckles as she hands him his mug.

"Thanks." He takes the mug from her hands and takes a drink from it. The sweet drink sends sensational vibes throughout his system. He could feel his mind waking up from whatever it was feeling in the bedroom earlier.

"I actually feel a lot better now, thanks babe." He takes another drink.

"Of course, and Merry Christmas, Connor!" Ava grins at him as she takes a quick eye look above their heads.

Connor could see something was on her mind and looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Well?" Her voice trailing off.

He snickers at her cuteness and leans forward to kiss her. Ava holds onto his face to deepen the kiss. He could feel the cold sensation of her wedding ring against his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ava." He whispers as they part their lips.

Right before she could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of an infant crying upstairs. Ava turns around to look at both video baby monitors and sees it's Charlotte crying while Jerry is content laying in his crib, staring at the baby mobile.

"Looks like your princess wants your attention, Romeo." Ava turns back around to head up the stairs, with Connor trailing behind her after putting his mug down on the table.

They both head up the stairs and into the nursery room. Connor walks towards Charlotte's crib. Her cries soften after seeing her father standing before her.

"See, your princess just wanted her daddy's attention." Ava comments as she picks up their nine-month-old son, who eagerly reached for his mother's blonde hair with a small smile on his face.

Connor picked her up and took a whiff off her and scrunched up his face. Ava laughed at his expression and so did Jerry.

"Yeah, because everyone knows that Charlotte's daddy is the world's best diaper changer in the world." He places his daughter on the changing table and proceeded to change her diaper and onesie.

"Change her into the Santa onesie. I left it on hanging on her crib." Ava stated as she laid her son on the other changing table to put him in the same Santa onesie.

Once the twins were dressed in their matching Christmas onesies, their parents took them back downstairs where they took pictures of them by the Christmas tree and the presents, they received.

"You know, Connor, it's a Christmas miracle where there hasn't been any call of there being an emergency in the city where we have to go to work on the twins' first Christmas." Ava commented taking a picture of Jerry holding a toy stethoscope the wrong way.

"Yeah, it really is a Christmas miracle." Connor spoke softly at the scene before him, but, he wasn't talking about not going back to work on Christmas.

To him, it's a Christmas miracle that whatever reality he thought he lived in before, was never real, and what he had in front of him was real.

And he was happy.

Especially now since he can't even remember that reality where Ava was a sociopath and committed suicide even happened at all.


End file.
